


sleep coffee sex

by sevensbisexual



Series: Prompts from Instagram posts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensbisexual/pseuds/sevensbisexual
Summary: paris finds out belanna is cheating on him thanks to chakotay and kathryn
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: Prompts from Instagram posts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	sleep coffee sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still dont know what im doing but im doing it anyways

Kathryn sat down on the couch with chakotay after grabbing her cup of coffee from her desk “kathryn when was the last time you got sleep.” chakotay asked as she downed the last of her coffee. 

“Why were we so loud? '' she asked with a smile. Chakotay was really the only one who knew she was with seven and would occasionally do things with b'elanna other than the very few people walking in on them in belannas office.

He chuckled awkwardly “ i mean - its the fact the last three nights you guys are up until 3 or 4 in the morning “ he looked down trying to not make it even more awkward then it already was less coffee and sex and more sleep”

“ hey im not the one with a high sex drive so you shouldnt be bring this up with me it should be brought up with seven and or belanna. “ as she said that the doors slid open and tom walked in 

“ hey chakotay are you free Friday night say around 8?”

“Yes’

Paris looked at Kathryn “ how about you ?”

“ yes i am”

Tom grinned “ good cause i'm not you to do something without me. Enjoy your date.”

Kathryn looked at Chakotay as Tom walked out. “ did he just-” 

“ yes he did - are you guys ever going to tell him?”

“i got plans with b'elanna and seven on the holodeck for a few hours starting in like ten minutes so im gonna go” kathryn quickly stood up and started to walk out 

“ Kathryn answered my question.”

“Once again bring it up with b'elanna not me.” 

“One of you three should tell him and to be honest i think the three of you should-”

Kathryn walked out and chakotay followed her “ tom im sleeping with your wife along with seven.” Chakotay sighed 

“ thats not what i ment”

“ you said to tell him”

“ I swear to god women “ chakotay said as he followed her into the turbolift


End file.
